Incertitude au clair de Lune
by Miyuuloki
Summary: Les exorcistes ne connaissent pas le doute face aux akuma mais quand est–il face aux sentiments? Moi Miyu, fille cachée du maréchal Tiedoll je refais surface à la congrégation.Suis-je le signe du retour de nos incertitudes amoureuses sous la pale lune?


_**Incertitude au clair de lune**_

Les personnages de man ne m'appartienne pas ils sont a Mlle Hoshino ;) sauf Miyu qui est le fruit de mon imagination !

Relation mit en avant : Kanda & Miyu + un Lavi & Allen

Dite moi si ça vous plait bonne lecture =D

* * *

><p><span>Résumé<span> : Moi, fille cachée du maréchal Tiedoll je refais enfin surface à la congrégation et compte bien retrouvé ma vie passée et les vieux souvenirs resurgissent les bon comme les moins bon... Ai-je finalement réussi à enterrer mes sentiments ? Les exorcistes ne connaissent pas le doute face aux akuma mais quand est–il face au sentiment le plus pure au monde qu'est l'amour ?...

* * *

><p>Le vent d'automne commence doucement à souffler dans les grands arbres qui entoure la congrégation de l'ombre. Le nouveau QG n'a pas était facile a trouvé je dois dire mais je le trouve magnifique ses vitraux offrent de sublimes couleurs vives grace à la faible lueur du soleil ses mêmes couleurs avaient alors des reflets plus pâle qui les rendaient inquiétantes et pourtant si envoutantes... Enfin moi, Miyu Tiedoll rentre enfin pour la première fois dans ce nouveau QG. Du haut de mon petit 1m56 je regarde la tête en l'air cette grande bâtisse dissimulée entre les arbres immenses qui trône ici depuis plus de 100 ans. Mes grands yeux bruns regardent avec émerveillement ce bâtiment si imposant décidément je les félicite ils avaient très bien choisi !<p>

Une violente bourrasque de vent dégagea mes long cheveux brun et des mèches bouclées viennent alors se plaquer contre mon visage. Un souvenir refit soudain surface.

Je me souviens du jour de mon départ c'était juste après l'attaque de l'ancien quartier général mon père le maréchal tiedoll m'a demander d'accomplir une mission particulière je devais aller en Italie au siège de l'administration centrale pour mit infiltré et ainsi en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il projette de faire. J'ai obéi et on fond de moi j'ai pris ça comme une aubaine pour tous vous dire je venais de me disputer encore une fois avec lui … Tss qu'est-ce qui peux me tapé sur le système celui là !

son air hautain et sur de lui m'agace parce que contrairement à lui moi je doute toujours de moi même … Et puis je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense son regard est toujours perdu dans le vague, intransigeant et tellement fascinant ! Non je dois plus y pensé ce qui c'est passé ma marqué à vie et à brisé une partis de moi c'est ainsi.

« - Pfiou … Faudrait peut être que j'ouvre la porte ou alors je dois d'abord tapé ?

Strikeeeeeeeeeee !

_Je sursaute et lève les yeux en l'air puis là un jeune garçon roux déboule comme un malade du ciel et tombe directement sur moi ! Ah non je vais me faire écraser ! Trop tard ! On se retrouve maintenant par terre lui sur moi génial !_

Baka ! m'écris-je

ça fait longtemps miyu adoré tant a mit du temps pour arrivé ! Tu ma trop trop manqué ! Smak !

_Non cette idiot n'a pas osez m'embraser quand même ? Déjà qu'il me sert dans ses bras comme le taré qu'il est et que en plus il est étalé de tous son long sur moi. Franchement qu'elle idée aussi d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi cinglé !_

Lavi tu ma manqué aussi mais s'il te plait bouge toi de là avant que je t'arrache la tête !

Ah je te retrouve enfin ! Ya pas a dire toi et Yuu vous êtes trop drôle

Mouai …

Bon d'accord je me lève. Tien prend ma main pour te relever

Merci Lavi

Allez on rentre tous le monde t'attend enfin quand je dis tous le monde je veux dire Allen & Lenalee parce que les autres sont encore en mission

_J'avale difficilement ma salive et osa demander la chose tant redouté._

Et Kanda ? Il est là ou bien... en .. en mission ?

_Décidément les mots avaient du mal a sortir après tous il était une des raisons de mon départ._

Et bien je voix que tu as encore du mal a parler de lui ?

Non pas du tous !

_Il se met a rire d'un de ses rires légèrement sucré que j'affectionne temps car ils m'ont toujours réchauffé le cœur._

Il rentre demain normalement. Mais tu sais votre relation est assez glauque comme ça après tous il est ton gardien

Je n'ai plus besoin de lui a présent j'ai mon innocence je te signale !

Oui mais tu reste la première mission que kanda a du effectué c'est à dire te protégé c'est même ton papounet qui lui assigné cette mission dès qu'il la prit sous son aile !

Ouai je sais ! Tss Bon j'ai faim on rentre maintenant

Oui madame la ronchon dès qu'on parle de monsieur grognon

Urusaii !

_Il me prit alors par la main en continuant a rire et m'entraine vers l'intérieur qui est tout aussi magnifique que la façade extérieur. »_

On entre dans la cantine qui est trois fois plus grande que l'ancienne. Je fais des yeux rond et fis un '' whaou que c'est beau '' et Lavi sourit tout fière. Puis j'aperçois une touffe de cheveux d'un blanc immaculé qui s'empiffrait sur une table du fond avec une pile d'assiette immense à ses cotés ainsi qu'une boule jaune qui imité son maitre a la perfection.

« - Ah voilà Allen ! _Je tire Lavi par la manche._ On va le voir. _Puis je me retourne et vois que le visage de Lavi est totalement figé et que son regard ne cesse d'observé Allen. _

Ah je vois toi tu as des choses a me dire bref on y va baka usagi !

Hein Quoi oui oui allons voir Allen

_Il était tout rouge c'était assez comique à voir je n'ai pas put retenir un léger rire et on se dirigea alors vers Allen. Je lui lança une tape dans le dos en disant_

Orayo !

_Il me répondit la bouche pleine et après avoir faillit sétouffé _

Shalou shalou

ça signifie salut c'est ça ! Bon fini de mangé et on parlera après »

Après 10 minutes moi et Lavi on avait décidé de assoir et Allen venait tout juste de terminer son copieux repas. Il s'essuie délicatement les lèvres avec un torchon se qui contrasté totalement avec sa façon d'engloutir goulument son fameux repas ! Moi aussi je suis une symbiotique pourtant je ne m'empiffre pas de la sorte ! Non moi mon truc pour recharger mes batteries c'est de dormir comme une marmotte. Et oui chacun son truc. Lavi quant à lui était littéralement pendu au lèvres d'Allen justement. Celui là je compte bien le cuisiné ce soir.

Lenalee surgit alors de nul part et me fis un câlin. Je n'aime pas trop les câlins surprises mais je n'allais pas la repousser quand même je ne suis pas un monstre insensible ! Petite pensée au monstre insensible justement dénommé Kanda, et zut je repense à lui quelle calamité !

Tous les quatre ont discute de tous et de rien. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Lenalee était sortis avec l'un des traqueurs qui vient bizarrement de disparaître. Tu m'en diras tant il a dut se faire bouffer par un nouveau Komulin inventé par ce savant fou d'intendant ! Lenalee nous assure qu'ils ont été discret et Lavi dit un léger _'' mais oui ''_ ironique et fit surgir un gros scoop car apparemment elle n'a pas été si discrète que ça vu qu'on entendait ses gémissements dans toute la congrégation !

On se mit tous a rire sauf Lenalee qui s'empresse de vouloir frappé ce pauvre lapin timbré qui courrait dans tous les sens !

C'est alors qu'on décida d'aller dormir. Le croissant de lune était déjà bien haut dans le ciel à nous surveiller de son œil bienveillant. J'aime regarder la lune celle-ci m'apaise tant ...

Lavi me tira de mes pensées pour me dire que comme je n'avais pas encore de chambre attitré et que son vieux panda alias bookman n'était pas là je dormirais avec lui ! Donc ce soir je vais dormir avec mon meilleur ami enfin on va plutôt discuté et il a intérêt a tous me dire sur ses regards furtifs dirigés vers Allen. Ainsi je pourrais peut être moins pensé que le fauve qui hante mes rêves rentre demain et que je ne vais plus pouvoir l'évité désormais...


End file.
